Salvation
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: This is a sad fic, but is kind of happy at the end. Rated for suicide. If you are very emotional, I suggest you read this with a box of tissues nearby. SongficOneshot. READ THE LYRICS!


**Ok, first of all, I just want to tell you for all the people who think I should be updating He Returns and my HSM fanfic, I'm working on it! This popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. I love Les Miserables (a play) and this is part of the finale. Ok, here goes…**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tamora Pierce or this song, though I wish I owned both. But whatever. I'll live. Barely perhaps, but I will get by.**

**You might want to listen to the music after you read this to kind of get the feeling, and remember that this is only PART of the finale. And please, read the song. It has a lot to do with the story. Don't skip over it.**

**Also, I got this idea from reading ****A Single Tear**** by lionessoftherealworld. It's really good, and if you read it, you'll see how much I copied it. But it was **_**my**_** idea to make this songfic. I should have asked, and now I am making a public apology to lionessoftherealworld. Now read!**

A red haired, violet eyed woman stood in a neat room for a noble lady. That was what Alanna of Trebond was. A worthless lady.

If only she hadn't been found out at the palace in her first week. If only she could have maintained her disguise.

But they did. She had been sent home in disgrace and her father had sent her to the convent to become a lady. Thom had been sent to the palace.

Prince Jonothan had died of the Sweating Sickness at the age of 15. Queen Lianne had wasted away into death, her King following after her in suicide. Rodger had claimed the throne and had rule over the land. It had turned desolate and bear.

Thom had died from a wound while a page. Veraladaine Sarrasri died at the hands of the villagers. In Carthak, Numair Samalin was killed by Orzone. Onua Chamtong had died from abuse. Thayat _jian_ Willima was killed by an arrow while fighting robbers with Buri, who died after her from a sever head wound. Keladry of Mindelan became a worthless noble's wife, never using her skills that she obviously had. George Cooper was killed by another thief, fighting for the right to be The Rogue, at 19. Myles of Olau died alone without an heir, leaving his estates to Roger. Alianne of Pirate's Swoop was never born, and Nawat Crow never became human. Liam Ironarm was the oldest Shang Dragon, living until 50. Sarge died a slave.

Alanna now stood, wishing things had turned out different. But they didn't, and all she could think of was ridding herself of this world before it got any worse. She picked up a dagger she had stolen from a nobleman, and drove it through her heart.

The Goddess granted her a painless death. Now she stood in a crowd of people, all of whom she had never seen before, but they looked familiar. Her bother hugged her. A girl with brown hair and grey eyes smiled at her. A tall man with black hair nodded, and smiled before taking the girls hand and walking into a bright light. Two men with black hair and blue eyes, one older than the other, shook her hand. A brown haired girl with hazel eyes gripped her hand tightly. A tall man with ever-changing eyes an brown hair hugged her tightly. Many more things like this happened, and she felt as if she knew tese people all her life. Finally, all of the people started walking toward the light, turning back and motioning for her to follow.

_Come with me  
Where chains will never bind you  
All your grief  
At last, at last behind you  
Lord in Heaven  
Look down on him in mercy._

_Forgive me all my trespasses  
And take me to your glory.  
_

There was one man left, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and he hugged her tightly. He took her hand,

_Take my hand  
And lead me to salvation  
Take my love  
For love is everlasting  
And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God.  
_

_Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
Who are climbing to the light._

For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom  
In the garden of the Lord.  
They will walk behind the plough-share,  
They will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward.

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!  


and together they walked into the light.

**Well, that came out very good. It's a sad fic, and anybody who want tissues is free to take! Well, that's all for now…**

**Bibi,**

**Jennarnold**


End file.
